herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Fox
Mr. Foxy F. Fox is the titular main protagonist of Roald Dahl's book and Wes Anderson's film, Fantastic Mr. Fox. He is voiced by George Clooney, who played Batman in Batman & Robin (1997). History Mr. Fox has to put his wild days behind him and do what fathers do best: be responsible. He is too rebellious and too wild. He is going to try "just one more raid" on the three nastiest, meanest farmers that are Boggis, Bunce and Bean. It is a tale of crossing the line of family responsibilities and midnight adventure and the friendships and awakenings of this country life that is inhabited by Mr. Fox and his friends. When he goes out, the three farmers ambush him and shoot at him, only to have his tail shot off. The farmers try to dig the foxes out, but they escape and Mrs. Fox berates Mr. Fox for deceiving her. The next morning, the farmers try to dig them out with backhoes, but the family dig deeper underground. When the farmers try to starve the foxes, they are confronted by Badger and the other woodland animals for provoking the farmers. Mr. Fox comes up with a plan to raid the farmers with the help of Badger, Ash, Kristofferson, and the woodland creatures and they prepare a feast for the flintmine. However, they are interrupted by an apple cider flood when Bean tries to drown everyone and Kristofferson is captured by the farmers, while trying to steal Foxy's tail back with Ash. Foxy tries to surrender himself to save Kristofferson, but suddenly hears Ash's cries for help when Bean's security guard, Rat tries to kidnap him. A fight is ensued and Foxy pushes Rat into an electric generator. In his dying moments, Rat reveals Kristofferson's whereabouts and Foxy comes up with a plan to rescue him. Foxy sends a letter to the farmers and the animals launch an attack on the farmers outside. Foxy, Kylie and Ash head out to rescue Kristofferson and arrive at Bean Annex. Foxy offers to distract a rabid guard dog named Spitz, while Ash and Kylie head out to find Kristofferson. Ash manages to free Kristofferson and Foxy is attacked by the beagle, but manages to escape unharmed. As they try to escape, they are confronted by the farmers and is determined to get his tail back. The farmers begin shooting at Foxy and his friends, but Ash courageously dodges the farmers' gunfire and unleashes the rabid beagle on them, prompting them to get Foxy's tail back and escape. While they drive away, they encounter a wolf on the other side. Fox's fear of wolves is replaced with emotional admiration as he and the wolf exchange silent felicitations before parting ways. Foxy and the other animals have settled into the sewers and he and his family arrive at the farmers' supermarket, where they prepare a toast and celebrate for their survival skills. Trivia *In the book, he had four unnamed children; unlike the film, where he only has a son named "Ash" and a nephew named "Kristofferson". *In the film, Mrs. Fox makes him promise to not steal birds again when they were trapped and he raided Boggis, Bunce and Bean's farms behind her back. However, in the book, she was aware of him hunting the birds in the book before his tail was shot off. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Parents Category:Genius Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Neutral Good Category:Inconclusive Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mischievous Category:Tricksters Category:Predators Category:Cowards Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Liars